The Pearson Hardman Masked Ball
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Jessica throws a masquerade for the Christmas office party and turns out anything can happen. Harvey and Mike end up with a fairytale ending.


I got the idea for this and really couldn't resist writing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

**The Pearson Hardman Masked Ball **

The firm was doing well; Jessica smiled as she looked down at the figures. The company was drawing in huge profits and turning out many happy clients. As Christmas approached, she thought the office Christmas party should be more than drinks and Louis' bad dancing this year.

Previous Christmas parties had varied from kind of fun to disastrous. They usually involved Harvey sulking in the corner, swearing to hate Christmas and nursing a Scotch while Donna and Rachel cracked open the karaoke. It was supposed to be a time for everyone to let their hair down – yet aside from the ladies and a few associates – it was still a game of reputation and status.

This year, Jessica wanted something with more class. Something where everyone would feel wonderfully pampered and delighted by the show she put on. She wrote a note on her phone before running a hand through her hair and striding out of the door to a meeting.

It came to her as she met Harvey in the corridor. He paused, making conversation with her. He was talking about his associate, Mike Ross, he said how Mike didn't hide behind any masks when he talked to clients. He was starting to think Mike's honestly was a good thing. As soon as he said it, she knew. Pearson Hardman should have a masked ball for their Christmas party.

It was exactly the decadence she had been looking for, and it would remove the levels between partners and associates and everyone else in the company if everyone was masked. Although most would still be recognisable – Harvey by his whole stance and smirk, Donna by her flame red hair and Mike by his pretty blue eyes – it would still change things up a bit.

She cut Harvey off mid sentence as she spoke over him, which earned a frown from the senior partner. "Thank you, Harvey, but I need to go. I have to plan the Christmas party," she said, patting his forearm affectionately.

"Thank _you_ for interrupting me, Jessica." Harvey said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you do it all the t-"

"That's not the point," Harvey said with a grin. Jessica sighed, honestly feeling like she was dealing with a schoolboy rather than a lawyer sometimes. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel as Harvey chuckled and also turned, flashing her a wink before heading in the direction of Mike's cubicle.

* * *

When Jessica headed home that evening, she was practically buzzing with excitement. She had called an old client of theirs, asking them to use his wonderful mansion of a home for the ball. He had quickly agreed, remembering quite how delightful Ms Pearson had been to him when she had saved his entire company from going under some years ago.

She smiled at the thought of the ballroom lit up with a million twinkling lights, champagne glasses clinking as waiters served delicious canapés on silver platters. She imagined having a grand Christmas tree in the corner of the room, and thought she might put some presents under the tree for her employees too. She'd make sure this'd be a Christmas party that would be one to remember, and not because of Kyle and Harold dancing on the tables this time.

She spent that evening making calls. She started by ordering her favourite caterers and wine stockists to provide refreshments for the night. Of course, being Jessica Pearson had its benefits – her contacts base was one many businessmen in New York would envy. She found a piano player to sit at the grand piano and play throughout the night. He was a promising young musician who claimed to have a giant repertoire and would be able to play pieces anyone might request on the night. She also booked a string quartet. She wanted this party to be the height of class – she didn't want some half drunk DJ playing tunes from the 90's that people only danced to when they had at least ten drinks down their necks.

* * *

A few days later she visited the venue to see how her preparations were coming along. Much to Harvey's thinly veiled distaste she had brought Mike along since he had been working so hard lately. She linked her arm through his affectionately as they entered the ballroom, the double doors thrown open before them.

"This is all very… regal," Mike said with a half smile as he looked at Jessica. When he got up this morning, he had expected to be buried under paperwork for most of the day… certainly not on the arm of the managing partner while being shown bottles of unbelievably expensive champagne and seeing lights strung over a gigantic Christmas tree. "Jessica, why didn't you bring Harvey here?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and squeezed Mike's arm gently. "You know Harvey, he'd hate this. It's a night where he won't score because he works with most of the people that are going, and the ones he doesn't work with are clients of ours." Jessica sighed, "So as usual, he'll sulk in one of the corners before judging every single one of my choices."

Mike gave another soft smile. "You never know, he might enjoy it. Being behind the mask, he might believe himself to be _even more_ enigmatic than he does at the moment."

"Well," Jessica said, quickly signing off some of the deliveries. "You could always talk to him. He will not be a Scrooge this year, if I can help it." Inwardly, she thought that Harvey had been happier in the past few months working with Mike. Maybe there was hope yet that an eager little puppy could brighten up Harvey.

The string quartet arrived and Mike laughed, praising their playing after just a few bars. He swayed slightly to the music before spinning Jessica around and dancing her around the room. Apparently the puppy's happiness was, indeed, infectious.

* * *

The night of the ball came sooner than Harvey thought; he was only reminded when Mike had dashed into his office that morning with a garment bag slung over one shoulder.

"Harvey! You know that the party's tonight and all?" Mike asked, slightly out of breath.

Harvey took a moment before raising his eyes from his papers and regarding Mike with his head slightly on one side. He had completely forgotten about the party, and sighed before nodding slightly to show Mike he knew what he was talking about.

"Well," Mike blustered on, "Can I leave my suit here and change before going? Because it's too far to bike all the way to my place, change and then get a taxi to the venue – I'd be an hour late if I did that!"

"Late?" Harvey smirked, "well, that is your style. But you want to change _here_?"

Mike nodded as he dropped the bag onto the couch and sighed, stretching his arms above his head. Harvey visibly grimaced as he saw the garment bag crumple on his sofa, no matter how cheap the suit inside was it should still be kept smooth. He shook his head, not quite believing the words that came out of his mouth next:

"Ray's on his way to take me to pick up my suit and mask for tonight. I'll take your suit and drop it off with mine at my place. You can get ready there, since you'll actually be able to iron your suit there."

Mike stood gaping at Harvey's backhanded kindness; Harvey simply raised his eyebrows, clearly showing that he was dismissed from the office.

* * *

That evening, Mike blushed as he stood in Harvey's huge bedroom with the garment bag in his hand. He could hear the shower running and the occasional sigh of pleasure from Harvey which made Mike blush even more.

Slowly, he loosened his tie and sat down on the edge of Harvey's bed, practically letting out his own groan of pleasure at how comfortable the bed was. He unbuttoned his shirt, aware of the cool brush of air against his skin. Excitement bubbled in his stomach; tonight was going to be wonderful. After seeing the hall with Jessica he could picture the entire place blazing with light, and the magnificent tree being decorated he couldn't help but feel childish excitement deep within him.

Just as he undid the clasp of his belt, he heard the door to the en suite opening and saw Harvey come out with only a towel wrapped around his hips. He ran a hand through his wet hair before glancing up at Mike. "Oh, don't mind me," Harvey said with a roguish grin, "Just carry on stripping off in my bedroom."

Mike felt his cheeks flush again as he heard Harvey's comment. He made to move but Harvey shook his head and wandered off into the walk in closet. Mike hastened to quickly slip into his suit, hoping Harvey wouldn't ridicule it too much.

Ever since he had seen the glittering ballroom, he knew he would have to make an effort with his attire. He had considered a full black tie outfit, but decided he didn't like the idea. Instead he had chosen a navy blue suit – which look almost black but was blue when the light hit it in a certain way.

He pulled on a fresh white shirt, smiling at the feel of new, crisp fabric against his skin. He pulled his mid-blue skinny tie from the back and put it on, liking the contrast of blue on white. He knew Harvey would critique it but he didn't care. After putting on both trousers and belt, he slipped on his vest. He knew Harvey would either be sarcastic or complimentary on this particular item of clothing. He glanced up at the mirror and smiled as he tucked his tie into the vest.

He heard a low whistle from the back of the room where he turned to see Harvey leaning against the wall with his bowtie undone and hanging around his neck. It all looked very James Bond.

"_Finally_," Harvey smiled. "You discover the vest."

"Well, tonight _is _all about deception, isn't it?" Mike shot back at Harvey as he tugged at his vest. He shrugged into his jacket, buttoning it and glancing in the mirror. He sat on the edge of his bed and tied his shoes, when he came up, Harvey sat down beside him and clapped him lightly on the back.

"Ready for a night of hell?" Harvey asked, his tone playful. He too pulled on his suit jacket and straightened his bow tie, not taking his eyes from Mike.

"Oh, it'll be lovely." Mike laughed, "Hardly hellish, you should see how gorgeous the hall is."

"Do I have a choice?" Harvey said, rolling his eyes.

"Certainly not," Mike said with a smile as they got up from the bed, grabbed their masks and left.

* * *

They entered the ballroom together but were soon dragged into different conversations, both of them glancing at each other before they were tugged apart. Neither of them thought anything of the lingering look, since champagne flutes were being pressed into their hands and the scent of perfume intoxicated them.

Everyone did indeed look fabulous. Although certain people were recognisable, it was still difficult until you got close to them. Mike smiled as he was swept up into conversation with Rachel, who whispered she knew it was him because of the nice bum. Mike blushed profusely, wishing he had chose a full mask rather than a half mask and it would've covered his blushing cheeks.

His mask was only a half one, covered in the same shade of midnight blue material as his suit. A burst of silver and light blue decorated the mask, bringing out the lighter blue of his eyes. Rachel had complimented it and dropped a kiss on his cheek before leaving. He barely had a moment to glance around the room before Jessica caught him up.

"You know," she said, "I_ obviously_ don't know who you are because of the masks but you look like a young associate I know."

"Oh really?" Mike laughed, the woman in front of him could hardly be anyone else with her regal stance and warm laugh. Her deep burgundy mask complimented her skin and eyes, little diamonds glittered around the edge of the mask.

"Indeed," Jessica said, touching Mike's arm affectionately just like she had when they had come to see the venue a week previously. "I feel you should know… a certain masked man that looks like Harvey keeps looking at you tonight." She smiled and walked away before he could ask what she was going on about.

He suddenly felt very isolated, with everybody else standing in little knots of people. He quickly selected a canapé off of a passing tray before wandering about and accidently on purpose ending up at Harvey's side.

Harvey was chatting with a mysterious blonde hidden behind a Venetian mask. Her blue eyes glittered like the candles all around the room as Harvey made her laugh; he immediately stopped talking when he saw Mike beside him. He glanced at the patch of exposed skin above Mike's collar before finally dragging his eyes up to Mike's.

"Enjoying the party, puppy?" he asked, clinking his champagne glass against Mike's.

Mike opened his mouth to answer but the blonde woman cut over him. "Puppy?" she asked, her frown hidden by her mask. "Is that a pet name for your boyfriend, here?"

"Oh, we're not-" Mike laughed, starting to speak for them both but Harvey cut him off, apparently he wasn't going to get a full sentence out in this conversation. Harvey's arm came around Mike's waist and he pressed against Mike's side.

"Yes," Harvey smiled, "usually we keep the name Puppy for… _private moments_, don't we? But sometimes it just slips out."

The woman made a disapproving noise and left them. Harvey grinned, his eyes smiling through his black mask, which only made his eyes look darker. "She was so dull," Harvey said, "thanks for playing my boyfriend for a moment."

Mike suddenly felt like he had just been used. He wouldn't deny that Harvey's arm had felt good around his arm and for that moment, things had been surprisingly nice. Yet Harvey had simply used him to get out of conversation with a girl who wanted him.

"Um… no problem," Mike said softly before shouldering Harvey out of the way and exiting the ball room. Harvey didn't see the shimmer of tears in Mike's eyes.

* * *

Mike ran into a lounge off of the hall coming from the ballroom. He tore off his mask and flung it down onto the sofa. He paced the room, telling himself again and again that he was overreacting. Up until tonight, he hadn't felt anything for Harvey other than anything professional maybe with a hint of friendship. But after seeing him fresh from the shower, and then Jessica telling him that Harvey kept watching him throughout the evening… something had changed. When Harvey had slipped his arm loosely around Mike's hips it had felt right. He had fit perfectly against Harvey's side and suddenly he was flung into the age old situation of wanting something he could never have.

After maybe twenty minutes, the door burst open and Harvey came in, firmly shutting the door behind him.

"Well, what was_ that_ about?" he asked, his eyes burning as he took in Mike who was sitting on the window sill with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"What?" Mike said moodily.

"Oh, I don't know – the fact that you stormed out of the room for no fucking reason." Harvey came to stand beside Mike, trying desperately to get Mike to look at him.

Apparently the accusation was the thing to make Mike look up. He swung his legs down from the window sill and stood, making to move but Harvey caught his arm, holding him fast against the sill. "Talk," he practically growled.

"Harvey… you made out that I was your boyfriend." Mike sounded angry and exasperated in the same breath.

"And?" Harvey demanded.

"And how do you think that made me feel?" Mike asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I should think privileged," Harvey said with a smirk, but it soon faded when Mike twisted out of his grasp.

"No, Harvey, it didn't. Well, maybe for one fucking fleeting moment. But sorry, I always forget that I'm just your puppy to use as you wish because you're the fucking centre of this universe, aren't you?" Mike's voice rose as his anger bubbled.

Harvey looked down for a moment, thinking quickly through the situation. "What do you want me to say, Mike?"

"I don't want you to say anything. It might cause more false hope or something equally as messed up. But then false hope seems to be popular tonight."

"And what does _that _mean?" Harvey asked, confusion showing in his face.

"Oh, nothing. As usual. Jessica told me you kept looking at me all night; I suppose you were just looking at me to make sure I wasn't going to embarrass you." He shouted on the last few words, his eyes narrowed as he judged the man standing in front of him.

Harvey sighed, turning away but quickly whipping back round to face Mike, unsettled by the words. "Mike – please don't shout. All of our colleagues and clients are through that wall." Mike rolled his eyes in response to this, but Harvey pressed on regardless. "Mike, do you like me?"

"Yes… no… I don't know, for a moment I did but seeing how fucking self absorbed you are yet again really makes me think otherwise." Mike ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to scream, Harvey wanted answers and his eyes were intent on his face. The room was warm, it seemed far too warm. This was all too intense.

"I hope you do, because I kind of like you." Harvey said quietly.

"What?" Mike asked, looking up, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. "But… I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Harvey said simply. "Now, can we try and enjoy the rest of our night?"

Mike felt numb; Harvey had gone from telling him to stop yelling to telling him he liked him. It seemed anything really could happen at the Pearson Hardman Christmas Party.

Harvey moved and picked up Mike's mask that had been thrown onto the couch. He stood behind Mike and positioned it over his eyes, tying it gently behind his head, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on the back of Mike's neck. "Now," he said quietly, "we're going to go out there and enjoy ourselves. We're going to drink champagne and toast each other. We're going to dance together and maybe make fun of Louis' moves and his desperate attempts at flirting. And at midnight, we're going to take off each other's masks and maybe we'll kiss – if you're feeling up to it."

Mike sighed, feeling tired. Harvey's hand slipped into his and he looked down at their linked hands, wondering how they had got to this moment. Harvey smiled, leaned in and brushed his lips against Mike's cheek. When Mike turned his head to touch his lips to Harvey's, the older lawyer drew back and smiled. "Not until midnight, pup," he said, aware he had just used the pet name that had sparked this entire argument.

Mike smiled slightly. "You know, in fairy tales, the kiss has to happen before midnight or the spell won't be broken…"

"Am I your Prince Charming then?" Harvey asked with a laugh at the back of his throat as they walked back into the ball room.

"Something like that," Mike said, smiling as he accepted another glass of champagne from a white-coated waiter. Across the floor, he saw Jessica raise her glass to them, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

An hour later, Harvey had kissed Mike's hand and pulled him close, asking if he could have a dance. He had relished the blush that blossomed across Mike's pale cheeks as he drew him out onto the dance floor. Mike buried his face in Harvey's shoulder for the first few minutes of the dance, they lazily swayed together, Harvey's hand pressed to Mike's back and Mike's draped over Harvey's shoulder. His free hand lay on Harvey's chest and Harvey's covered it gently. The intimate stance suited them as they danced slowly, everyone else falling away as they absorbed and breathed in only each other.

They drew apart since Donna and Rachel wanted to dance with them, Mike smiling at he felt Harvey's eyes lingering on him again. He slipped his hands into Rachel's, aware of the empty space where Harvey had been only moments ago. They talked quietly, Rachel admitting that everyone near the doors had heard fragments of their argument. Mike laughed and went to reply but at that moment, the clock chimed and suddenly everyone glanced upwards. It was ten seconds until midnight.

Harvey was suddenly by his side, a look of anticipation in his eyes. He glanced up at the clock before stepping in front of Mike, so close that their bodies were a bare inch apart. Gently, he raised his hands and slipped off Mike's mask, letting it fall as his hands came to cup Mike's face.

Mike moved his hands up over Harvey's shoulders, and his fingers found the ribbons that held Harvey's simple black mask on over the top half of his face. He brought it down, brushing his fingers over the fine silk of the mask. He looked at Harvey, seeing passion floating in his eyes.

"And here I was hoping for a Prince Charming under that mask." Mike smiled.

"I'm right here," Harvey said, his voice low and dripping with lust. He leaned in and captured Mike's lips before he could reply. His tongue pressed Mike's lips apart as his hands came down to stroke then hold Mike's hips. His teeth grazed Mike's lower lip and made him moan softly against Harvey's lips.

When they finally broke apart, the clock had stopped chiming and a few of the people close to them were smiling. Donna wolfwhistled and was met by a glare from Harvey. That glare immediately softened when he felt Mike's forehead lean against his temple.

"So was this really a night of hell?" Mike asked.

"No." Harvey conceded. "You did say it would be lovely."

Mike smiled, pressing his lips to Harvey's. They melted into a kiss for the second time tonight, Mike's fingers brushing through Harvey's hair. They were only roused by Louis demanding he have one last chance to tango with Jessica.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
